1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive bumpers, and in particular is concerned with a reinforced composite impact beam for a soft bumper assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Soft bumper systems for both front and rear ends of automobiles are well-known. Generally, an impact beam or bar is mounted to the frame or support structure with brackets and fasteners or other suitable means. Impact beams are designed to resist deformation during impact, and reduce damage to the body and other components. Oftentimes, an energy-absorbing medium, e.g., compressible foam or collapsible cellular units, is mounted on an outer face of an impact beam to absorb energy imparted by a collision. A fascia, formed from a pliable material, is fitted over the energy-absorbing medium to provide an attractive outer cover for the bumper system.
Various cross sections and materials are used for impact beams. Some cross sections are open due to a C-shaped beam, while others are closed with a box-shaped beam. Some impact beams are formed from thin gauge metals and alloys to reduce weight and provide effective deformation resistance. Other impact beams are formed from high-strength, moldable composite materials such as resin reinforced with glass fibers to form a laminate. However, glass fiber reinforcements alone have not satisfactorily sustained impact loads once a crack develops in the laminate.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable to provide a deformation-resistant impact beam having the least mass possible to reduce the cost of the impact beam and to enhance fuel efficiency of a vehicle. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide an economical means to reinforce an impact beam, particularly an impact beam formed from moldable composite materials.